


Detention

by Azuresky2468



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Cute, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresky2468/pseuds/Azuresky2468
Summary: Just a silly idea my friend StarryChaos and I came up with to help us cope with It Chapter 2. Pennywise is an awful teacher instead of a murderous clown and this is about the losers meeting in detention.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Detention

Eddie sighed as he walked down the hall with his friend Bill to their next class. He hated this class as did most of the students at Derry High school. This was for one very specific reason, their clown of a teacher Mr. Pennywise. The man was supposed to be teaching his students English, an easy class for anyone that didn’t have Mr. Pennywise. However with this particular teacher they didn’t learn much other than adults are assholes. Mr. Pennywise spent the 50 minute period he should be teaching a day to just assign tedious writing assignments and yell at his students for doing inadequately in his class.  
“Do we have to go to class today?” Eddie whined softly as they got closer to the classroom.  
“W-we could al-ways skip.” Bill replied, “b-but we, we’d get detention.”  
“My mom would kill me if I got detention," and so off to class they went taking their seats just before the bell rang.  
As Eddie sat listening to Mr. Pennywise lecture about how terrible everyone's recent papers were he felt like his chest was starting to tighten and the all to familiar sensation of being unable to breathe. He quickly grabbed for his inhaler that he kept in his pocket at all times and brought it to his mouth breathing in deeply.  
"Mr. Kaspbrak, are you vaping in my class?" All eyes turned to Eddie as Mr. Pennywise glared at the boy.  
"I-it's an I-inhaler. He ha-s asth-asthma." Bill spoke up drawing the attention away from Eddie.  
"Do not talk back to me Mr. Denbrough. Detention. Both of you."  
The boys looked at each other dumbfounded before dejectedly looking back to their notes. 

Greta Keene took joy in many things shopping, gossiping, making Beverly Marsh's life miserable. Beverly was known as the school slut even though she had never even kissed a guy but rumors fly in a small school such as Derrys'. One such rumor had been that Beverly slept with Greta's boyfriend and ever since it was Greta's mission to make her pay. So today instead of ruining Beverly's clothes or throwing garbage on her Greta walked to Mr. Pennywise's office. The girl put on her best-concerned face and told the teacher, "I saw Beverly Marsh Juuling in the girl’s bathroom and I'm so scared for her! You know those things can give you popcorn lung!" and that was how Beverly found herself in detention that day.  
Richie Tozier was known for being a troublemaker and constantly getting detention. Some days teachers put up with his tomfoolery and other days they didn't. Today was a day they were not putting up with it.  
"Sup Mr. P-wizzle!" Richie greeted the English teacher as he walked into the room. Without even sparing Richie a glance Mr. Pennywise responded simply.  
"Detention, Mr. Tozier. I will not have you disrespecting me in class today."  
Richie frowned slightly but refused to let the crotchety teacher get him down as he made his way to his seat.  
In this same class was Mike Hanlon who was reading quietly before class started. Mike was so engrossed in the book he didn’t even hear the bell ring. It wasn't until Mr. Pennywise was calling on him that he realized class had even started.  
"Mr. Hanlon would you care to join the rest of the class on planet earth or would you like to stay in your silly fantasy world?" Mr. Pennywise question causing the teen to blush and look down at his desk as he closed his book and slid it into his bag.  
"You can read in detention I'm sure you'll be able to finish that book of yours there since it is soooo interesting. Now let's get back to our discussion on Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone tell me where we left off yesterday?"  
No one seemed to want to answer until a pudgy hand raised above everyone's heads.  
"Yes Mr. Hanscom?" Mr. Pennywise called on the young boy with a roll of his eyes.  
"We didn't go over Romeo and Juliet yesterday. We wrote papers. The last time we talked about Romeo and Juliet was last week they had just gotten married." Ben Hanscom explained to the teacher. Ben was a bit of a nerd and could come off as a know-it-all but really he was just passionate about school and loved learning.  
Mr. Pennywise rolled his eyes, "alright then can anyone tell me the importance of them being married?"  
"So they can bone!" Richie shouted out making the class laugh.  
"No Mr. Tozier as you've already forgotten they've had premarital sex so getting married isn't about allowing them to have more sex."  
Ben raised his hand, "it's so that they're still pure in the eyes of god and so that their families can't pull them apart."  
"I didn't call on you Benjamin. That also isn't the answer, Friar Laurence wanted to end the feud between the two houses and so he had the two married. Now the rest of this play is boring so we're skipping to the part where they die."  
"Isn't the rest of the play important and explain why they will die?" Ben questioned not liking the idea of skipping parts.  
"You're detracting from other students learning, detention. Now who wants to volunteer to read."  
Ben gaped for a moment at the thought of receiving detention for wanting to learn more but decided to keep his mouth shut the rest of the class period.  
Soon enough the final school bell rang and the six students who had received detention throughout the day gathered in Mr. Pennywise's classroom. However the teacher was nowhere to be found instead another student sat at his desk. Stanley Uris was not happy about the situation he had been forced into. Mr. Pennywise claimed he was too busy grading papers to watch over his detention group and so he told Stan to watch over them and report back if anything went wrong.  
"Where the fuck is the teacher?" Richie questioned as he took a seat looking to Stan for an answer.  
"S-Stan what a-re you d-doing here?" Bill questioned as he took a seat, Eddie sitting next to him.  
Stan pulled out a paper and read from it, "Mr. Pennywise is unable to attend detention this afternoon so he has anointed hall monitor Stanley Uris to watch over the detention. All rules apply and you will treat Stanley as if he were a teacher and he has the authority to add more detentions or other punishments as necessary," Stanley finished reading the note and set it back down on the desk, "sorry guys."  
"That's bullshit! I'm not listening to you and I'm not staying here." Richie griped standing up.  
"Shut up! None of us want to be here!" Eddie snapped back turning to face Richie.  
"That's not what your mom said last night!"  
"You're so immature! Take that back!"  
"I don't care what you do but Mr. Pennywise said he'd check in on us at some point so unless you want everyone to get in trouble just follow the rules." Stanley sighed exasperated.  
Soon the students were working on their own things. Mike was off in a corner of the room reading, Eddie, Bill, Bev and Stan were working on homework, Ben was drawing and Richie was sitting there bored. Richie glanced over to Ben and his drawing, realizing he was drawing Beverly.  
"Oh my god," Richie snickered as he snatched the art away from Ben, "dude this is so creepy!"  
"Give it back!" Ben cried.  
"Why should I?"  
"Give it back Trashmouth!" Beverly stood up glaring at Richie.  
"Don't you wanna see what he's drawing Bevvie? It's so creepy!" Richie laughed as Beverly came closer ready to snatch the page from his hands.  
"Stop being an ass and give it back! You're not funny!" Eddie piped up causing Richie to look over to him.  
"Awww is that supposed to hurt my feelings Eddie Spaghetti?"  
"Don't call me that!"  
Bev snatched the page from Richie while he was busy bickering with Eddie. She looked at the sketch and realized that it was her.  
"Wow," she said softly as Ben grabbed the page.  
"I'm sorry it's creepy I know but your hair is really hard to draw and I thought it'd be a challenge."  
"It's really good."  
"What?"  
"You're so talented, the picture is beautiful."  
Ben blushed fiercely, "th-thank you!" He smiled at her, "do you wanna see my sketch book?"  
"Yeah that'd be awesome!" Bev exclaimed moving her desk closer to Ben's so they could both look at his drawings and Ben could explain what each one was.  
Seeing as his plan to rile Beverly up backfired Richie frowned sitting down again. He glanced around the room. Mike was still reading completely unphased by the events of a few moments ago, Stan was still working on homework, Eddie was asking Bill for help on homework.  
"I thought French would be an easy class but I'm so lost. None of this makes any sense."  
"It-it's about prac-practice." Bill responded trying to help Eddie understand the foreign language.  
"Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à quelqu'un qui parle la langue?" Richie suddenly butted in causing Bill and Eddie to look at him.  
"What?" Eddie questioned.  
"I can speak French, Spaghetti. I can help with your homework."  
Eddie looked at Richie suspiciously before softening and agreeing.  
So Richie and Eddie worked on Eddie's French homework and Eddie was actually understanding. Stan watched the pair thinking to himself that Richie wasn't as big of a jerk as Stan had thought.  
Before too long Eddie was done with his homework.  
"Wow Richie, I thought you were just a dickhead but i was wrong."  
"I'm not a dickhead!" Richie said defensively.  
"You can be! Like with the picture!"  
"That was funny not being a dick,"  
"You're the only one that thinks that,"  
"I'm sure your mom would have found it funny,"  
"No she wouldn't! Shut up!"  
"What's going on in here?" Mr. Pennywise was standing in the doorway, arms folded glaring into the room. All seven kids turned toward him quickly.  
"Nothing!" They all said a little too quickly.  
"Then what's with all of the commotion?"  
"There was a spider! And Richie and Eddie were fighting about who should kill it." Beverly suddenly spoke up.  
"Is that so?" Pennywise mused not truly believing it. He looked to Stan who nodded that what Bev said was the truth.  
"Well, keep quiet. This is detention there should be no talking."  
"Mr. Pennywise?" Eddie piped up, "my mom says I'm supposed to have 3 meals a day with snacks or my blood sugar could drop and I could end up in the hospital like my dead grandpa."  
"Well do you have something with you?"  
"No…"  
"Then I guess you're going to have to deal with it. Back in my day we hunted for our food and if I didn't catch anything I didn't eat." And with that Mr. Pennywise left back to do whatever he was doing.  
"So did anyone else know we needed to bring food to detention?"  
Most of the others shook their heads since they hadn't had detention before but Richie spoke up.  
"I knew that. That's why you eat before detention," causing the other kids to groan, "why don't we have Stan the man order us a pizza! He won't get in trouble since he's the teachers pet!"  
"I can't do that guys." Stan said with a sigh.  
"Come on Stan!"  
"I didn't eat lunch,"  
"We're growing kids and we're starving,"  
"What if i die!"  
The kids kept pressing until Stan finally gave in.  
"Fine! What do you guys want?"  
"Meats!"  
"Supreme!"  
"Pepperoni,"  
"My mom says I shouldn't have processed meats so just cheese,"  
"Are you guys serious? Fine I'll order a couple of pizzas so you all can shut up. You guys owe me." Stan ordered the pizzas on his phone and paid on the phone as well.  
The kids cheered loudly excited about their pizza causing Pennywise to come back to the room questioning the commotion.  
"They're upset that i ordered pizza for myself because I'm hungry," Stan explained.  
"Alright, I'm going to head home to get something to eat as well. Keep an eye on the troublemakers." And with that he left.  
"Yes!!" Mike suddenly shouted causing everyone to turn and shh him. He smiled sheepishly, "sorry I'm just glad he's gonna be gone."  
"Look you can see him going to his car!" Ben exclaimed and all of them were looking out the window as Pennywise drove away.  
"Ding ding the witch is gone!!!" Richie shouted in a bad British accent grabbing some papers and throwing them in the air.  
"Hey!! Those are mine!!!!" Eddie yelled scrambling to pick up the scattered papers. "If I get syphilis from these floors it's gonna be your fault!!"  
After gathering his papers Eddie pulled out some hand sanitizer and poured out an excessive amount onto his hands.  
"What about the .1% of germs that hand sanitizer doesn't kill? Is that gonna kill you with some awful disease?" Richie teased laughing as Eddie began over thinking looking like he was gonna combust.  
Beverly threw a book at Richie missing by several inches, "leave the poor kid alone!"  
"That could have hit me!!"  
"Next time I'll try harder!"  
"I like it hard," Richie winked and Bev fake gagged.  
"Ew, don't be a perv Richie!" Ben quipped looking disgusted.  
"The pizza will be here soon I'm going to get paper towels." Stan said as he left the room.  
"W-we should push th-the desks away. S-so we can eat t-toge-ther," Bill suggested and soon all the desks were against the walls.  
"Guys i have an idea!" Richie smirked as he explained to everyone his plan.  
Stanley walked back into the classroom with the pizza and some paper towels.  
"I can get more if we need-"  
The lights were off in the room and the six kids were in the middle of the room in a circle their phones on the ground casting light onto their faces.  
"Pizza time! Pizza time! Pizza time!" They started chanting turning toward Stan. Stan unimpressed turned on the lights causing Richie to hiss at the light and bill to start giggling. Soon they were all laughing.  
"It wasn't that funny," Stan said even though a smile played on his lips. He nudged Bill so he could sit with the others and set the pizza down so they could all dig in. Soon they had scarfed down all the pizza and were laying on the floor content with themselves. Even Eddie laid on the floor although he put down several paper towels. It was quiet and peaceful until Ben spoke up.  
"Why haven't we talked before? None of us are exactly…" he trailed off.  
"Popular?" Bev finished for him looking over at the boy.  
"Yeah…it would have been nice to have someone. Make high school more bearable."  
"It's because you're all losers." Richie chimed in earning a smack from Eddie as everyone goes quiet staring at him. "It's true! You admitted it. Some of us don't want to be losers forever. It isn't anything personal."  
"You're such a dick, Richie"  
"I'm being honest Eddie. You all act like after today we'll be the best of friends and actually hang out with each other when in reality we won't even talk after today. I'm just trying to survive high school."  
And again it was quiet for a long moment.  
"I wouldn't mind being a loser if you guys were around." Ben piped up, sitting up to look at everyone. Soon everyone else sat up with him.  
"W-we should make a pr-promise to be friends," Bill quietly said dragging his bag over to him and pulling out a marker. "W-we can each g-get a mark and e-even if it fades we'll s-still know it's the-re. We c-can stick up f-for each other and we c-can be the l-losers club." Bill ended his little speech by giving himself a mark on his palm. Stan reached his hand out next letting Bill mark his palm. Bev was next, then Ben, Mike, and then Eddie. Richie was hesitant to get the mark but Eddie took the marker from Bill and forcibly marked Richie's hand then flipped it over drawing a smily face on the back of Richie's hand.  
"To remind you to not be a dick." Eddie said with a smile.  
Richie blushed and looked away, "shut up."  
"Oooh i want a picture on me!" Bev says suddenly, "Ben draw a flower on my arm it'll be cute!"  
Ben nodded as he grabbed the marker from Eddie and started drawing a beautiful sunflower on Bev's upper arm. Soon all of the losers club were getting different things drawn on them. Richie got a heart with Trashmouth written in it on his upper arm. Bill got a small dinosaur. Mike got a book. Bev drew some paint brushes and markers on Ben. Eddie was reluctant because he was afraid of ink poisoning but Richie was able to convince him. Richie then drew an extremely detailed penis on the back of Eddie's upper thigh.  
"I have paper guys we could always draw on that." Ben said pulling out blank paper.  
"You should draw Pennywise as a clown because his class is a joke."  
"Yeah!! Give him poofy red hair!"  
"Ooh make his face all white with red lines going up it!"  
"H-he should have f-fangs!"  
"His outfit should be all tattered and dirty!"  
"With a bunch of red balloons to draw in kids!"  
"This is more of a monster than a clown,"  
"Mr. Pennywise is a monster and a clown it's perfect!"  
Ben finished his drawing of Pennywise the clown and they all crowded around to get a good look at it.  
"It's perfect Ben!"  
"You did such a good job!"  
The losers all laughed as they joked about the clown and how he would eat children and live off of fear.  
"I didn't get a drawing on me." Stan piped up feeling a little left out.  
"I got this!" Richie said grabbing the marker and drawing a very poor version of the star of David.  
"You're kidding right?" Stan looked at it then to Richie.  
"Hey we never really talked before all we know about you is that you're a teachers pet and you're Jewish."  
"So are you! You didn't get one!"  
"Fine you want Pennywise the dancing clown on your ass cheek?" Richie joked but Stan refused to back down.  
"Yeah I do!"  
"Fine! Ben we need you to draw P-wise again!"  
"I was joking."  
"That's too bad! Bill Mike help me hold him down"  
"Guys no!" But it was too late 3 against 1 wasn't exactly fair and soon enough Stan was pinned to the ground with half his ass out and Ben trying to draw on his squirming canvas.  
"What are you doing?!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. All 7 heads snapped up and looked to see Pennywise standing, slack jawed in horror watching them hold Stan down. Mr. Pennywise had dealt with a lot of things as a teacher but 4 boys holding down another one with his pants partially pulled down and everyone yelling is not one of those things. It took every fiber of his being not to walk away and never come back.  
"Detention! All of you! Tomorrow! This is unacceptable! Mr. Uris I'm very disappointed that you let things get so out of hand!" And with that he left to hide in his office.  
It was quiet as they heard his footsteps fade and then Richie snickered and all of them were laughing as hard as they could, loud and hearty, full of happiness. They couldn't stop for at least 10 minutes. Stan wiped tears from his eyes from laughing and looked at the clock.  
"It's time to go! He was going to dismiss us!" And they were all in a laughing fit once again.  
They kept their promise to be friends and they made the most of their high school careers moving onto bigger and better things.


End file.
